rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Horde
Are you so eager, to meet death..Look then upon the countless faces of your demise. RISE UP IRON HORDE! Bring your WARCHIEF their heads.. -Grommash Hellscream, former Warchief of the Iron Horde. Iron Will, Iron Blood. Lok-tar Ogar, Victory or Death. It is these words that bind me to the Iron Horde.. -Drognaar Thunderforge, Warchief of the Reborn Iron Horde. ''The Reborn Iron Horde. '' '' Main Leader: (Custom Lore Guild) ''Warchief Drognaar Thunderforge. Former Leaders:(Canon) Grommash Hellscream. Gul'dan. Former Secondary Leaders(Canon) Warlord Blackhand Warlord Kargath Bladefist. /Warlord Kilrogg Deadeye Warlord Garrosh Hellscream. Orgrim Doomhammer. Warlord Fenris Wolfbrother/The Iron Wolf. Warlord Zaela. Imperator Mar'gok(Planned to betray if situation was favorable to the Gorians) Warlord Ner'zhul. Gar'mak Bladetwist Malgrim Stormhand Warlord Dharl of the Thrice-Bloodied Blade. (Replaced by Azuka Bladefury) Warlord Azuka Bladefury Pauli Rocketspark Hellfire High Council(Consisting of Gurtogg Bloodboil as the Bleeding Hollow Reprensentative, Jubei'thos as the presumed Warlord of the Burning Blade or it's reprensentative, and Dia Darkwhisper, either the Warlord or a reprensentative of the Shadowmoon. although reprensentative is likely as Dia was a outcast from the Shadowmoon.) Siegemaster Mar'tak. Ironmarch Commander Tharbek. ---- ''The Races of the Iron Horde. (Canon) '' ---- Orc: Ogre: Goblin: Ogron: Gronn: Magnaron: Gronnling: Dire Orc: Fel Orc: ---- The Race of the Reborn Iron Horde(Custom Lore Guild) Orc: ---- (or here is the WOWPEDIA link to the lore) http://wow.gamepedia.com/Iron_Horde History(Canon Lore Horde) The formation of the Iron Horde was started with Garrosh Hellscream, former Warchief of the Horde of the main timeline approached Warlord Grommash Hellscream to form a New Horde, one forged with steel rather then felblood. This plan was carried to frruition when Grommash slew Mannoroth at the Throne of Kil'jaeden, yet instead of dying his son, Garrosh saved Grommash. Grommash was given Gorehowl by Garrosh, after throwing it to the Warchief from the dead body of Mannoroth. who raised it high above the air and proclaimed. WE WILL NEVER BE SLAVES! The orcs cheered at Grommash's words. BUT WE WILL BE..CONQUERORS! The Dark Portal was soon underway, and the Iron Horde's invasion of Draenor began, The Iron Horde in Nagrand assaulting Telaar, that assault lead by Packleader Kargora of the Warsong Clan. A Ogre named Rezlork was at the Ironhold Harbor teaching Orcs the way of the Arcane,,,yet it was tiresome for the Ogre. In Talador, The Iron Horde was making good progress. soon claiming all of Shattrath, except for a few districts as Orgrim Doomhammer lead the main Grom'kar force there, intending to subjugate the region. A force of Shattered Hand was at Zorkra's fall fighting the Arrakoa yet this was minor compared to the war of the main force of Shattered Hand lead by Kargath Bladefist against the Adherents of Rukhmar and the Outcasts of Iskar. from Skyreach and the veils of the Outcast respectively. The Hand's capital in the Spires was the Bladefist Hold. In Shadowmoon...This was one of the most minor Iron Horde presence, atleast orcs of pure steel and iron. Instead the war here was manned by Ner'zhul against the Draenei of Karabor lead by the Council of Exarchs. In Gorgrond, again this is the most minor Iron Horde presence and activity, yet this held the Blackrock Foundry and the Pit, one of the most important structures of the Iron Horde, the Blackrock also made their home here lead by Blackhand the Destroyer. In Frostfire, the Iron Horde presence was lead by Fenris Wolfbrother fighting the rival Frostwolf Clan of Wor'gol. Fenris was the son of Garad and the brother of the Frostwolf Chieftain Durotan and Ga'nar. In Tanaan, the strongest presence was here. The Bleeding Hollow Clan lead by Kilrogg Deadeye made their home here, ruling the Tanaan Jungle from Zeth'gor. When the Portal even was opened only from the element of surprise the Iron Horde managed to storm through and destroy Okril'lon Hold and the Nethergarde Keep, before making it to Blackrock Spire, when their force was soon defeated there. The Alliance and Horde stormed through the portal, as soon asthey were out of Tanaan the Iron Horde suffered blow by blow until Gul'dan took control of the Iron Horde, But as they say...As times change, so too must they stay the same. Gul'dan took control of the Iron Horde yet his rule was defeated by the heroes of Azeroth. as Kilrogg, the final Warlord was slain. ---- Now the story of the Reborn Iron Horde...(Custom lore) Drognaar Thunderforge, tired of the failures took a large portion of Iron Horde Forces and escaped through a portal back to Azeroth, appearing in the Burning Steppes, meeting up with remnants of the Black Iron and Ironmarch stationed in the Burning Steppes, From then with much preperation they quickly conquered the land, yet Drognaar focused on clan tradition rather then just pure iron. Multiple bases of each Clan, with their respective styling was constructed, with Chiselgrip as the main, yet current hub of the Iron Horde. The last obstacle to Drognaar was Blackrock Spire, yet he prepares to conquer it. However only due to a Dark Iron Dwarf showing him the way, a alliance with the Realm of Fire was forged. The Firelord Smolderran agreed to aid him in return for Moira Thaurissan and Fenran Thaurissan being brought to him, only to be slain for not finishing what Dagran started. ---- Alright guys, This is the story of both Iron Hordes, my guild's and the canon one. The Reborn Iron Horde is owned by me, as with Drognaar. Smolderran is not owned by me but this did happen. I own nothing of the canon lore. That is owned by Blizzard and Blizzard only. nor their characters. If you want to join the guild /w Warchief Drognaar Thunderforge. And here is the insignia of the Iron Horde.